Thanks For The Memories
by NightOwl1515
Summary: Annebelle set out to start a new life, she couldn't stand the one she had. What happens when she crosses the gate into Amestris? OC, and some AU. Rated M for a reason. (Flames welcome.)
1. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**A/n: Hey everyone! Owl again. I've decided to give a new story a try. I'm still a little busy, but I will try to update as often as possible. If you have been reading Big Brother: Amestris, That should be updated soon.. I still can't decide how it should play out so . But ANYWAY this is my new story I'm doing for Fullmetal Alchemist, with my new O.C. character. This one just came to me, so I thought why not see what you guys think? So, here it is please enjoy, and PLEASE review, it really makes me happy :D **

_**..I was falling..for what seemed like**_ **forever...**

I made sure that everything was in order before I went to sleep. My bag was backed. I had all the money that I'd been saving fro the past 4 years, and evrything was concealed until I was ready to go in the morning. It was the perfect plan; I would get dressed for school, grab what used to be my school bag, and leave like I do every other morning. The only difference would be that I wouldn't be coming back. They wouldn't care if I did or not. They wouldn'd waste their time or money trying to get me back, and I was glad. This limp wouldn't go away, and I think my rips were bruised. Oh well, they would heal. Time to get some sleep, so I can begin my new life.

* * *

I didn't even have to open my eyes to know I was in a strange place. I was laying on a cold, stone hard surface, and the smell of mildew was in the air. I was afraid to move, so I waited, completely still, until I felt a cold breeze because the door swung open, and two pairs of footsteps got closer.

"Is she really still asleep?" A velvet like female voice said in a irritated tone.

"Hahahahaha! Impatient are we?" a second voice said, thick with delight.

I really didn't need this right now. I gingerly opened my eyes, to find two figures on the other side of the small room. I moved into the corner of the rock har bed, hoping that they didn't notice, and stared. The taller figure was a shapely women, who was very beautiful, but creepy. The second was a boy or girl.. I couldn't quite tell. It had long green tresses that fell around it. They looked over at me and stopped their conversation.

"Finally. Get up. We have things to do." the women's voice was just a lovely as her, but it was cold. I did what she said, because I was in no position not to. They opened the cell door, and lead me through different corridors of what looked like a sewer system. I wanted to ask where we were going, but I was afraid of the answer. After walking for what felt like forever, we were standing in front of a large pair of doors. They opened by theirselves, and the two started walking in. I couldn't move, so the green haired one grabbed me and threw me in.

**A/n: I think this is better than the first time, you should tell me what you think :)**


	2. Bloody Stubs

The room was very bright, so it took me a moment to take it all in. What caught my eye was a golden haired man in the back of the room. He had a content look on his face.

"We brought her like you asked, Father." the women spoke again.

"Good. You are dismissed." the man's voice was firm. I could feel myself shaking, alone in a strange room, with a strange man. To make matters worse, I didn't have any memories.

"There is no reason to be scared, as long as you do what I say. Understood?" I didn't trust my voice, so I just shook my head violently.

"Good. Now let me explain; you are specail my dear, you may not be aware of that now, but you are." his voice wasn't warm, or loving, but for some reason I felt good when he said it. Like I hadn't heard it in a long time..

"The reason you are here is because I'm requesting your assitence, but first allow me to show you something.."

Before I knew it, a door opened, all I could see was darkness. I stared at it for a moment, waiting for whatever I was supossed to see. Something in the very back was moving towards me, I looked closer, and realized it was thousands of pale hands. They reached out and grabbed me, pulling me it. No matter how much a struggled, they would not let go.

So much information was rushing through my head, it was too much to process at once. The hands were pulling my left limbs apart, piece by piece. There was nothing I could do about it, I was frozen in fear. Before I knew it I was back in the white room. Father was gone, and it was just me in the cold, white room. The pain hit me all at once, I winced and tried to get up, and slipped. I looked down and realized I was laying in a pool of my own blood, pouring from the stumps that used to be my left arm and leg. All I heard was my own blood curdling scream, before everything went dark.

* * *

I felt horrible, but I was in motion. My eye lazily opened, and I realized I was slung over the shoulder of a dark haired man, who was pushing his way through a thick crowd of people. I looked down, and remember what happened.

"Oh yea, they're gone.." I thought out loud.

"Just close your eyes, we-" his words were cut off by the darkness that took over.


	3. A Dream

I woke up in the hospital room, I thought about the fact that I no longer had my uniform on, and it made me shudder.

"Great, you're awake. My name is Colonel Roy Mustang. Mind if I ask you soe questions?" the dark haired man who carried me here asked.

"Can I ask you some questions first?" I needed to know everything I could before I could answer anything.

"Go right ahead."

"Where am I? How did you find me? Where are my clothes? What's with the uniform?" questions were just spewing from my mouth, but he stopped me.

"Slow down. I'll answer your first question: You are in East City Amestris. I found you in an alleyway on my way to work. Your clothes were covered in blood, so the doctors have taken care of that. And Like I said I am a Colonel, so this is my military uniform." he stated simply. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Amestris? I've never heard of a place like that.

"Why am I here?" I should be packing my things to leave the Kennedy's.

"You're missing your left limbs, so I had no choice." he was working on paperwork, not even looking up at me. I was about to ask how that happened, but then I remembered.

"Umm.. I could use some sleep, so could you like, come back later?" I wanted to be alone and think about a way out of here.

"Alright, I'll check on you in a few hours." he gathered his paper work and left the room. I waited until I couldn't hear footsteps anymore and ploted my escape. I was just so tired, and I couldn't think straight.. Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt..

* * *

I woke up, looking over at the clock. I had slept for almst two hours! I needed to get out of this place!

"DAMMIT!" I hissed as I ripped the IV from my arm. I struggled, then fell out of the bed, onto the cold hair floor. I spied a wheelchair in the corner of the room, and started to slowly make my way to it. After about 10 minutes, I made it, and pulled myself up. I was in so much pain , but it was worth it. I need to get out of here! Sitting in this place isn't getting me anywhere. I started to roll myself to the door, when the dark haired man came back in accompanied by a doctor.

_"Fuck! Not now!"_

Did this really have to happen right now? Well, the doctor does look really pissed off.

"What are you doing?" the doctor asked frantically, trying not to shout.

"Look, I can't stay here. I have to find a way to get my memories back. I really appreciate the help, but I've got to go."

"Where would you go?" the Colonel asked me, raising an eyebrow.

He had me there. I was in a strange place with only two limbs, no memories, or possible destination in mind.. Great..

"Well... I..." then I did something that I didn't think I would, I started to cry. Well, cry is an understatement:it's safe to say I was balling my eyes out. I felt so weak, and lonely.. The dark haired man then approached me, held my face in his hands and said,

"You'll be fine, you will get through this. I promise to help you in any way I can."

For some reason those words made me cry even more, and I hugged him with my single arm, clinging to him. This man made me feel safe, even though I really don't even know him. The doctor had already left, the sudden bout of emotion probably made him uncomfortable. When the man finally put me back in bed, I realized how helpless I must look. I wiped my face, trying to put my game face back on. The colonel told the doctor to leave, and I assume that was because it was questio time.. oh boy. He sat in the same spot as before, with no paper work this time.

"How did this happen to you?" he asked in a serious tone. I really have no idea _how _it happened. I just know what happened, but I couldn't tell him that.

"I.. don't really.. remember.." I said, trying hard to think back.

"And what's your name?" His voice changed, sounding more official.

"Look.. I don't really remember anything.." That wasn't a lie, I really don't know who I am. I hope he's done for now, my head was throbbing.

"Hmmm..." I was hoping he was thinking about leaving because I needed to rest.

"Well, I have some things to get done, so I'll check on you when I can." He got up from his chair, and shut the door heavily behind him.

* * *

**A/n: I had someone tell me that I needed to edit these first few chapters, so I hope this is better. Until next time, enjoy life,**

**-Owl**


	4. Two Weeks Time

_...I'm falling.. and I can't move.._

_**Alchemy.. the deconstruction and reconstruction of matter. For something to be obtained, something of equal value must be given;that is the law of equivalent exchange, what all alchemists live by.**_

_But wait! Please tell me more, I don't understand!_

**_This is all you need to know for now._**

_Please! Wait!_

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, trying to hang on to the information by repeating it over and over.

"Was that really real?"

I flinched at the sound of my own voice. It was strained, tired, and dry. I really wanted to go back to sleep, but it was 8 o'clock, and Roy would be stopping in soon. I really wanted to know what things he had to do yesterday, but I'm not sure if it's my place to ask. The door opened up, and a friendly face popped in.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well" he was smiling and holding a try with food on it. Thank goodness because I'm starving.

"Since you have no family, or any idea on how to get home, I suggest you join the military. You can work your way up, and maybe find what you're looking for." he handed me the tray, and sat down. I thought it over, weighing my options. I really don't have anything to lose, and no other options right now, and I really can't wait for something else to come up.

"Military it is then!" I said with a mouth full of food.

* * *

_**Two days later a Mustang's**__**House**_

* * *

_Soon my dear, you will come back to me. In two weeks time, your goal will be made known to you, until then, you are to keep this s secret. Understood?_

I woke up again, the second night in a row. Last night I was haunted by a familar laugh.. It's driving me crazy! I can't tell anyone, even though they've taken me in. How would they feel if I told them about the things I've seen... I don't even wat to think about it..

_2:52am _

I snatched open my drawer to get out my dream journal. I scribbled everything I head onto the pages, words still echoing in my head.

"Two weeks time..." I thought out load, I really don't want to know what will happen in weeks, and to be honest I just need to focus on the present. And right now I just needed to get more sleep.

* * *

I woke up from a surprisingly dreamless sleep, to a knock on the door.

"Raven, You up? You've got some visitors here." he said so loud that even if I wasn't awake, I would be now. I really didn't want to meet anyone else right now, and I still wanted to sleep, but knew he wouldn't go away if I didn't answer.

"Just give me a minute." I shot back, irritated. I had to gather up all my drawings and the journal, I really didn't want anyone to know what goes on in my head. Before speaking, I listened to see if I could hear what was going on outside my room, but I just heard loud banging.

"So, Where's that mechanic?" I shouted, thinking Roy was still at the door. Instead of words, I got a blonde girl bursting in my room, with so many different tools. This looked like it was going to be painful.

"Good morning! I'm Winry Rockbell, nice to meet you!" She said, sounding strangely energenic at 6 in the morning. I don't know how some people did it. But I just smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

_**4 pain filled hours later..**_

I reallydon't know how anybody does that! From what Winry told me, people all over have this 'automail'. I wish someone would tell me why, is it really worth all that pain? When I finally stood up, I could answer my own question: yes, yes it is. I hugged Winry, not knowing how else to show how greatful I was.

"Hey.. could you.. let go..? That.. hurts.." the mechanic choked form beside me. I realesed her, stepping back and awkwardly smiling. I wasn't trying to hurt her, I was just trying to say thanks..

* * *

_**A week and a half later..**_

My rehabilitation didn't take as long as I thought. I've tried not to think about it, but it almost been 2 weeks since that awful dream I had..

_In two weeks time, your goal will be made known to you.._

The words echoed in my head like a distant memory.. Hell, I wish I had a distant memory. My oldest one is waking up in a cell with the gresome twosome.. The only proof I had that that wasn't just a dream is the heavy automail limbs that I've been carrying around for a week and a half. The dreams havn't stopped either. Lately it's not just people that I see, it's landscapes.

I walked into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. I haven't done that since I've arrived in this strange place. When I look at the mirror above the sink, I see a fimiliar stranger; A thin, tired gir with an oval shaped face. She has black hair and deep, dark brown eyes.

_"Raven- it totally makes sense now." _

It was really late, 11:45pm to be exact. I've spent the whole day walking around the city, and trying to get to know the Elric brothers. The oldest, (and the smaller of the two) his name was Edward. He stayed away from me, only saying a few things to me. Alphonse, was the younger brother, and was the opposite. We sparred a little, and Al moped the floor with me, even though I was lighter on my feet. Edward said he didn't feel like sparring, so he just watched.

I smiled at the worn out girl in the mirror, and jumped into bed. It didn't take long for my eye lids to get heavy, but there was something bothering me. I could almost swear someone was watching me.. I don't know what made me think that, but it made me feel very cold..

* * *

I woke up from a dreamless sleep, to the sweet smell of pancakes. I guess Roy's making a big deal because today I get to see if I have what it takes to be a state alchemist. Don't get me wrong, I was really nervous, but that didn't mean I wasn't ready to kick whoever's ass I had to. The only reason I wanted to join the military was because of the story the Elrics told me. We both have similar goals in mind, and the only way to achieve those goals was to become a dog of the military. I allowed myself to fall back on the bed. I knew I need to do something with my hair; It was all the day down to me knees..

_"I'll just throw it up.."_

I just threw on my most comfortable clothes and threw my hair up. I stopped myself before exiting the room because I felt that same gaze I did before bed last night. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran towards my window and snatched it open. I crouched on the windowsill, looking at all the trees, and any other place someone could be spying on me from. I leaned too far forward and fell from my second story room. I must have fell hard; i hit my head on a rock and I could feel the blood rushing down my face.

_"Just my luck.." _That was the last thing that wen through my mind before I was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

"Wake up!" was shouted to me from an unknown source. I'm starting to have a hard time telling the difference for dreams and reality. I say completely still for a second to ponder my next move.

"I said WAKE UP!" The voice echoed around me as it's owner kicked me in the gut. I clutched my stomach trying not to gag. I opened my eyes, though they were blurred with tears, I could make out my capture: The green haired boy. A wave a fear flooded over me as a stared at him, trying to figure out a quick plan.

"Are you just going to lay there?" irritation thick in his voice. I groaned, because I just wanted to sleep.. I got up as fast as I could, and shifted in an attack position.

"What do you want from me?" I hissed through my teeth.

"For you to stop being annoying and do what I said. That is, unless you want to fight about it." His grin at the last words was full of malice, and that set me over the edge. I transmuted my automail arm just like Ed showed me and lunged. His movements were a blurr. He grabbed my flesh arm and pinned me to the ground. I didn't really like to lose, so I pulled my switchblade from my boot and stabbed him in his chest. I rolled out from underneath him, but he wasn't having it. He kicked me so hard that my jaw was knocked out of place. He strutted towards me and put his face only a few inches from mine.

"Is that all you got?" He was laughing at me now, and I couldn't stand it. I just happened to look at where the wound in his chest should be, but it was completely gone. I figured I should just give in; I can't win against something that can heal itself.

"Alright, I'll play your game."

"Fix your arm first." his said in a distrusting tone. I groaned again, and did what he asked.

_"No use in fighting it."_

I was tired, no used to _really _fighting. I followed him, now that I could calmly think, I realized where I was probably going: _To see Father._


	5. A Delay

**A/n: I'm going to go ahead and skip to a week and half after Raven got her auto mail, because A.) that's a long time to bore you B.) ****_In two weeks time_**** is where the story should pick up. So, without further delay, enjoy the show. **

_**A week and a half later..**_

My rehabilitation didn't take as long as I thought. I've tried not to think about it, but it almost been 2 weeks since that awful dream I had..

_In two weeks time, your goal will be made known to you.._

The words echoed in my head like a distant memory.. Hell, I wish I had a distant memory. My oldest one is waking up in a cell with the gresome twosome.. The only proof I had that that wasn't just a dream is the heavy automail limbs that I've been carrying around for a week and a half. The dreams havn't stopped either. Lately it's not just people that I see, it's landscapes. I also saw a map of a place called _'America'. _That's probably where I'm from, but the only place I know is Amestris.

I walked into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. I haven't done that since I've arrived in this strange place. When I look at the mirror above the sink, I see a fimiliar stranger; A thin, tired gir with an oval shaped face. She has black hair and deep, dark brown eyes.

_"Raven- it totally makes sense now."_

It was really late, 11:45pm to be exact. I've spent the whole day sparring with Ed and Al, while practicing alchemy. I hate to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty good. I may not be as muscular as the two, but they can't keep up with me! I smiled at the worn out girl in the mirror, and jumped into bed. It didn't take long for my eye lids to get heavy, but there was something bothering me. I could almost swear someone was watching me.. I don't know what made me think that, but it made me feel very cold..

* * *

I woke up from a dreamless sleep, to the sweet smell of pancakes. I guess Roy's making a big deal because today I get to see if I have what it takes to be a state alchemist. Don't get me wrong, I was really nervous, but that didn't mean I wasn't ready to kick whoever's ass I had to. The only reason I wanted to join the military was because of the story the Elrics told me. We both have similar goals in mind, and the only way to achieve those goals was to become a dog of the military. I allowed myself to fall back on the bed. I knew I need to do something with my hair; It was all the day down to me knees..

_"I'll just throw it up.."_

I just threw on my most comfortable clothes and threw my hair up. I stopped myself before exiting the room because I felt that same gaze I did before bed last night. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran towards my window and snatched it open. I crouched on the windowsill, looking at all the trees, and any other place someone could be spying on me from. I leaned too far forward and fell from my second story room. I must have fell hard; i hit my head on a rock and I could feel the blood rushing down my face.

_"Just my luck.." _That was the last thing that wen through my mind before I was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

"Wake up!" was shouted to me from an unknown source. I'm starting to have a hard time telling the difference for dreams and reality. I say completely still for a second to ponder my next move.

"I said WAKE UP!" The voice echoed around me as it's owner kicked me in the gut. I clutched my stomach trying not to gag. I opened my eyes, though they were blurred with tears, I could make out my capture: The green haired boy. A wave a fear flooded over me as a stared at him, trying to figure out a quick plan.

"Are you just going to lay there?" irritation thick in his voice. I groaned, getting up as fast as I could, and shifted in an attack position.

"What do you want from me?" I hissed through my teeth.

"For you to stop being annoying and do what I said. That is, unless you want to fight about it." His grin at the last words was full of malice, and that set me over the edge. I transmuted my automail arm just like Ed showed me and lunged movements were a blur; he grabbed my flesh arm and pinned me to the ground. I didn't really like to lose, so I pulled my switchblade from my boot and stabbed him in his chest. I rolled out from underneath him, but he wasn't having it. He kicked me so hard that my jaw was knocked out of place. He strutted towards me and put his face only a few inches from mine.

"Is that all you got?" He was laughing at me now, and I couldn't stand it. I just happened to look at where the wound in his chest should be, but it was completely gone. I figured I should just give in; I can't win against something that can heal itself.

"Alright, I'll play your game."

"Fix your arm first." his said in a distrusting tone. I groaned again, and did what he asked.

_"No use in fighting it."_

I was tired, no used to _really _fighting. I followed him, now that I could calmly think, I realized where I was probably going: _To see Father._

**A/n: Hey there, sorry fro not updating.. I've been a little busy. I want to ask you a question, my dear readers: Do you want me to make this a long fic, where I go through the story, and change them to fit my version? I think that's the only way for it to make sense. But should it be FMAB, or the original? I would love to know what you guys think, because I can't decide. I will try to update as often as I can, but I have school. **

**I would also like to thank the follows and favorites for this too! :) **

**Until next time, enjoy life,**

**-Owl**


	6. State Alchemist

"There you are, Raven." Father said to me with what appeared to be a warm grin, but I wasn't fooled.

_"How does he know my name?" _I felt a little violated, but I didn't let it show on my face.

These people- **No, things,** want something from me, and if I don't play along, I might not be around to get the answers I seek.

"Good morning!" I practically sang out. The golden haired man in front of me shifted in his elaborate throne in the back of the room. He looked serious again, and started to speak.

"Raven, meet the Fuhrer of Amestris, King Bradley." He said with little enthusiasm.

On queue, a middle aged mustached man dressed in a military uniform with an eye patch stepped forward, out of the shadows. He smiled at me.

"Hello, Raven is it? I believe you were going to take your state alchemist registration test today, is that correct?" He asked with a very professional tone.

I immediately stood at attention, just like Roy had taught me. I'm sure he'd be proud too, seeing as he always yelled at me because he thought I wasn't paying attention during his 'military etiquette' lessons.

"Yes sir, I am." I half shouted, trying to sound sure of myself, which I wasn't.

"At ease young lady. Mustang has taught you well." He chucked at this, but I didn't see what was amusing.

"Now; I've been informed that you are an extremely skilled alchemist, and even taught yourself how to use ice alchemy. Is this correct?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

It was true, even though my understanding of alchemy came to me the day I was dropped in this place, I spent weeks working on ice alchemy, and somehow I have in completely down. Roy tried to teach me fire alchemy the way he learned, but that took too long.

"This is also true sir." I said, in a more even tone this time, trying to keep my cool.

_"Ha Get it? Keep your cool?" _Now is not the time for awful puns...

"Excellent. Now down to business; consider this your pre assessment; You and I are going to have a little duel. This will have no effect on your real score, but this is for me to personally test you." He said without even a slight change in tone.

I could feel my eyes widen; I was going to have to fight the Fuhrer, and he is judging me right now. Not to mention that he is most likely not human, and I can't win. I guess I can't decline this time. I shifted into a fighting stance and shook my head. At this, he removed his jacket, and drew twin swords form his sides. I stood frozen, waiting to see what would happen, and Bradley made the first move. He was advancing quickly, and I barley got away; blood was dripping down my cheek. I transmuted my arm into Ed's blade style, tried to retaliate, but he was too fast. I used the moisture in the air to create icicles in mid air and send them in his direction. He dodged, the ice only grazed his side, and he looked mildly impressed. I was quick, but his speed was ridiculous- **_inhuman. _**He tried to attack again, I froze my blade arm and stretched as soon as he was 2 inches away. I looked down, and there was blood dripping down my automail blade- I stabbed the Fuhrer in the stomach. I jumped away, freaking out a little bit.

_"What if King Bradley actually human, and that was the blow that killed him?"_

I was only horrified for a moment, because he stated laughing again.

"That was impressive- thinking of freezing your automail blade to get an added effect. You have potential- don't prove me wrong. You are now free to go." He seemed satisfied with me.

"Excuse me sir, but how am I to leave?" I asked, truly confused, seeing as I had no idea where I was.

Before Bradley had a chance to answer me, an all to familiar voice spoke up from behind me.

"I'll take care of that." The sick satisfaction thick in his voice.

Before I could turn around for round two with this annoying bastard, I felt a pain in my neck, and I was in the floor, struggling to stay awake. I was picked up, and with that I was fast asleep.

* * *

I woke up in my single bed in Roy's house, feeling _very _exhausted. Roy freaked out when he found me and started the questioning. All signs of the two fights I had been in have been completely erased from my skin; I couldn't really feel the pain anymore either. I ended up telling him it was classified military information that he was not authorized to access. This pissed him off a bit, but he quit bothering me about it. We were late anyway, so I was already stressed out. Roy's rep. saved me from having to wait another month, but I wish I could have- the written test was a nightmare, but the rest was just hard work. I guess I never liked tests, because I puked waiting on my results.

* * *

It's dark out, and I can't move from my bed. The test was bad- but worth it. The objects that were given to me as a symbol of my passing were a sliver pocket watch with the Amestrian symbol, and a certificate that reads:

_**This offical document certifies that the nation of Amestris, prefecture of the Generalissimo appoints the name 'Cold Shoulder Alchemist' to Raven Mustangin the name of Fuhrer King Bradley.** **The State Alchemist shall follow all orders and policies of the military. A research assesment examination shall be held once every year. In case that the State Alchemist does not show signs of progress as a result of examination, she shall be discharged from the services of State Alchemist. The State Alchemist is entitled use of ample research funds, unrestricted access to classified documentation, access to various governmental facilities, and a military rank equal to that of a Major. **_

_**-Fuhrer King Bradley**_

Bradley's signature was an intricate script at the bottom of the thick parchment. I still can't believe I let Roy lend me his last name.. I wanted to be 'Raven Elric' but that would never work.. Short stuff and I look nothing alike; He is 4'11, I'm 5'7; He has golden hair and eyes, while mine are dark. The list goes on and on. The only things we do have in common are our automail limbs, our intelligence, and goals. So, I'm Raven Mustang, The Cold Shoulder Alchmeist. Something I'll have to get used to, but it feels right.

**A/n:Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed that chapter. (I got the document from FMA wiki) I think I'm going to follow the events in the manga/brotherhood, just to let you know; I'm changing it so the main character is our dear Raven, so everything will be a liiitle different. It would be great if you would review, and tell me what you thought :D (Also, if you wouldn't mind, tell me about the fight scene between Cold Shoulder and Bradley; I think I need to improve..) Anyways, that's all for now until next time, enjoy life,**

**-Owl **


	7. The Sun God Leto

Ed and Al were kind enough to let me accompany them on their quest to find the Philosopher's Stone, seeing as we all think that if we at least find answers about the stone, we could find out home to get me back home. If I can get my memories back.. Our first stop was a place called Liore; there's a large religious influence there, and some 'priest' is performing miracles. 'Miracles' my ass. This whole thing has alchemy and the stone written all over it, and Ed thinks the same thing, so we dropped everything and caught the next train to the area.

* * *

_"May the sun God Leto illuminate thy path and forgive thy of all sins." _

The three of us had sat down to eat for the first time since the train, and we were stuck listening to a man named Father Cornello preach about the sun God Leto. It all sounded fake to me, but the people around were captivated by the 'serman'. An annoyed lookk from Ed told me he agreed.

"Who are you people anyway? Travelers? Theives? Street Clowns?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow. As usual, Ed immediately took offence to the remark, and went berserk.

"What makes you think that, old man?!" He standed up and shouted, attracting the attention of the people around.

"It's just that I've never seen you people before, and you look a little strange." The man said in the nicest voice possible, trying to calm Ed down. Before he could rant anymore, I shoved him out of the way, so we didn't get run out of town.

"Excuse him sir, he is very hot headed." I said, and I was completely sincere.

"Who are you calling hot headed?!" He yelled at me from our table. I was thankful Alphose was there, held him captive so I could get the information we needed.

"I would like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." I looked over at the man for approval.

"Sure, go right ahead!" he beamed at me while cleaning the counter top.

"I wanted to know more about the man speaking on the radio- Father Cornello." At my question, multiple people who were close by turned their attention in our direction again, but this time, all the eyes that were on me were gleaming with happiness. Then, everyone started talking at once.

"I can't believe you have never heard of Father Cornello!"

"He's amazing!"

"He has the powers of a god!"

The people around here _really _admire this Cornello. I didn't like it not one bit.. The man behind the counter waited for everyone to be quiet, and then begin.

"Father Cornello came to Liore a couple of years ago, and founded the church of Leto. He then taught us all the way of god, and can work miracles!" he seemed to really believe what he was telling us, and wanted us to believe too. I looked at the guys, and they were thinking the same thing I was. We all jumped up. Al hit his head on the top of the stand, knocking down the radio that was on top.

"Hey! Watch where you're going in the clunky armor would you?" The owner squealed. He didn't have to worry though, he was dealing with the most kind alchemist I knew.

"Don't wory about it, I can fix that right up for you!" If suits of armor could smile, this one would have.

"How can you fix that? It's just scrap metal now!" he scoffed at Al in disbelief. I really didn't like the way he was talking so I chimed in.

"Just relax. Al knows what he's doing." I smiled and gave Al a wink. He laughed in response to my awkward display of sisterly love, got out his chalk, and got to work on his transmutation circle. When he was done, he put the parts neatly in the middle, and put his hands over it. A bright flash made everyone look our way for the third time. When it cleared, the radio was sitting in the middle, good as new. The owner's eyes were as big as saucers.

"You work miracles just like Father Cornello!" along with everyone else, they were oooo-ing and ahhh-ing at Al. Ed and I laughed in unison, but I was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. My name is Raven Mustang, State Alchemist by the alias of Cold Should Alchemist. And these are my friends," I corrected him. I let Ed introduce himself, seeing as he seemed to take so much pride in it.

"We," he said pointing at himself and Alphonse, "Are the Elric Brothers." Ed announced, standing up straight. I was a little offended that no one had taken interest in me, but not really surprised. I was acctually glad the boys were the center of attention; back at HQ, everyone wanted to know who I was, where I was from, and why I had the famous Flame Colonel's last name.

"I've never heard of the girl, but I have heard of the Elrics. The older brother is a State Alchemist by the name of Fullmetal." he stated matter-of-factly. As I guessed, everyone surrounded Al. Asking him various questions, and commenting on his armor. Ed noticed right away, and called attention back to himself.

"I'm sorry, but I'm the younger brother, Alphose Elric. Ed's the Fullmetal Alchemist." Al stutted to the crowd of people. Someone asked a question somewhere along the lines of 'the little blond midget over there?' and Edward was off again.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET?! I'M NOT LITTLE!" his short rant was cut short by a women rushing in our direction who seemd to be in a hurry.

"Hello! You seem to be very busy today!" the women seemed very cheerful.

"Rose, off to the temple?" the tiny an asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! and with an offering today. The usual please. Oh, are you three travelers?" she directed the last part of us. The shop keeper answered for us.

"They're alchemists here researching Father Cornello." he stated looking at us.

"Well then I hope you three stop by the church! May Leto bless you!" and with her bugs in her arms, she walked off in the same direction she came from. The shop keeper caught our attention, and spoke again.

"Rose doesn't have any family, and she lost her boyfriend last year. Father saved her from herself, just as he is doing for all of Leto's faithful. Father Cornello promised her that when the time is right, he will bring her boyfriend back to her." he smiled at the last part.

"..Do you mean bring him back from the dead?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Well of course!" saying it like I should've known.

"Raising the dead? I don't like the sound of that.." Ed mumbled so that only AL and I could hear. I knew that look on his face too; we weren't going to rest until we found out the deal with this church.

**A/n: I know this was a very uneventful chapter, but I just wanted to ease into the start of Raven's journey. What did you think? What do you want to see next? I also wanted to adress a guest; I don't know if I really want Raven to have a love interest, but her relationships with the characters will devolop over time. I think this chapter should be good for now. So, until next time, enjoy life,**

**-Owl **


	8. Ancient Prophecy

**A/n: I'm just putting this here so there is no flames: If you don't like people belittling God, skip this chapter. You should be into FMA if you're like that anyway, so if you can't handle that, please just wait until the next chapter okay? Great. On with this.**

* * *

We didn't have to walk around long to find the church, because there was a towering statue of Leto in front of it. They guys sat down near the back, and Ed pulled out a leather bound notebook and started reading. I was too antsy to sit down and wait. As I paced the pews of the empty church, I examined the smaller scale statue of Leto, and the religious themed stain glass windows. I was startled out of my deep thought by the sound of the large double doors of the entrance opened.

"It's you three again! Are you here to join the church?" Though I didn't consider myself a scientist like other alchemists, but I don't believe in any kind of God. Would a God that you have faith in take two boy's mother away? No. Would a God allow teenagers follow a path like this? No. I don't want anything to do with any God anyone can bring my attention to. However, I don't like disrespecting other people's beliefs, so I'll keep my mouth shut. Ed, on the other hand, laughed in her face.

"Sorry lady, but we're scientists- we don't believe in thing like God." I couldn't help but to grin, and I'm sure Al would have glared at Ed if he could have for being so rude. The women in front of us looked at him as if she was just struck.

"How could you say that? God created us, and he is the source of our faith!" It as hard to believe that she was serious, that sounds like something you would tell your kids when they're small, and then later in life they learn that you're a liar.

"Do you believe that if you pray and believe long enough, that your God can bring back the dead?" Ed raised an eyebrow, and waited for a response.

"Yes I do!" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, giving Ed a look of fierce determination.

"Water 35 liters, carbon 25kg, ammonia 4 liters, lime 1.5kg, phousphorus 800g, salt 250g, saltpetter 100g, sulfur 80g, fluorine 7.5g, iron 5g, silicon 3g, and 15 others. That's the chemical makeup of the average adult. This information is widely known, and yet, there is no record of a successful human transmutation. Scientists from all over have poured money into this for years, but it's like something is missing. People say science is a lost cause, I on the other hand think the opposite. At least we're not sitting around praying waiting for something to happen, we are taking matters in our own hands." this time he wasn't just being a smartass, he was speaking from personal experience. The women with two hair tones looked outraged.

"How dare you insult God like that! He will surely punish you!" her face was a bright red color, and she made her way to the back of the church. When her back was turned, I moved towards Ed.

"I know you don't believe anything he has to say, but based on everything we know, this 'priest' could be in possession of a philosopher's stone! C'mon Ed, please just be nice!" I wined in a hushed tone, and it worked. He obviously agreed with me, but he looked a little against pretending to believe in a silly 'God'.

The short blonde slowly got up, and made his was to the back of the church.

"Lady, I've put some thought into what you said, and discussed it with my comrades, and we'd love to speak with his holiness!" the fake smile that he put on was painful to look at, but it worked.

"I'm so glad that you've had a change of heart!" she was jumping up and down with joy. Rose began to lead us down a large corridor, that was dimly lit. The walls were covered in old oil paintings of biblical scenes. The ceiling was lined with brass. If the air didn't feel so wrong, I would be able to really enjoy the art. We were seated on an old stone bench, where we were to wait for an escort. When we sat down, I realized how tired I was. I've been afraid to sleep after the gory dream I had the other night. I remember it very clearly.

_I was standing in the middle of a battlefield. I was covered in the blood of my friends. Edward was cut into pieces, Al was stabbed multiple times in his blood seal, and worst of all, Roys guts were missing, and I held part of them in my automail hand. Something had driven me to kill the people who had done so much for me, and I didn't know why. _

I felt sick just thinking about it. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

_Annebelle, I have spoken to the Bishop, and he agrees. You are the key to an ancient prophecy. Your choices could save or destroy worlds. But, I won't go in detail right now, for you are to young. Please, be careful. _

I was glad that the escort was here, but then again not so glad. The air around him was suspicious. He led us further down the corridor to large double doors. We walked in a beautiful room, simialr to the hall, only there was a statue of Leto, and a tall staircase.

"Hello, you must be the alchemists that I've heard so much about." came from an older bald man standing at the top of the grand stairs.

"Yes we are. I am Raven Mustang, The cold Shoulder Alchemist." I was surprised at the confidence, because I felt sick.

"Ahh, the newest state alchemist. It is a pleasure to have you here at the church young lady." he sounded nervous, even though I looked way weaker than I was.

"And you two must be the elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse." he pointed at Ed.

"And you must be the Fullmetal Alchemist." those words brought a grin to his face, and I didn't like it.

"Yes we are. Now if we could down to business." for some reason, he looked at me, as if he wanted me to take over. I grimaced in response, and got on with it.

"We wanted to ask you about the miracles you've been doing for the people here."

"Yes, what about them?" he raised an eyebrow at me, begging me to continue.

"We thought you were using alchemy, but that's impossible, seeing as you were bypassing the laws. We've come to the conculsion that you are most likely using a philosopher's stone." I stared him down, so he could avoid my question. He laughed at me.

"Did you figure that out on your own, of did you have the Fullmetal alchemist figure that out for you?"

I couldn't believe that this man I just met is insulting me like this. I know I'm not as great as Ed, but I'm not some little girl following them around for kicks.

"Do you wanna take me old man?" He shifted, thinking about it, and laughed again.

"You'd just have them do it for you, so why bother?" That shit eating grin that he was wearing was really pissing me off. I looked back at the guys.

"You guys just make sure that no one can interfere, and I can take the old man." I was ready to show him what Cold Shoulder was made out of.

* * *

**A/n: Do you think Raven was a little OOC this chapter? I think she is a little, but that's just because she doesn't like to be underestimated. :P I'm sorry for the little delay, but I couldn't figure out how to write this. Next chapter will be action packed, so be sure to stay tuned :D Until next time, enjoy life,**

**-Owl**


	9. Empty Gold Band

I transmuted an ice sword, and was ready to go.

"Since you're feeling _so _confident, you can play with my new pet!" at these words, a large creature jumped in front of me. It had to be a chimera- it had various animal parts. It's growl was fierce, but I ready. I made the first move, running forward and swung my sword. It missed, and the creature bit it in half. It went for my left arm and got a mouth full of steel. I put my hand on the ground, and a pillar pierced the chimera's head. Father Cornello didn't look too pleased about me killing his pet either.

"That was just dumb luck! Try and dodge this!" a red flash from the stone created a large machine gun. Cornello's laughter could barley be heard over the shots. Al transmuted a door, and we ran as fast as we could.

"We need to expose Cornello for what he really is!" Ed was voicing what I was thinking. Al and I shook our heads, and he stopped.

"Alright, since this is your first real mission, I'm putting you in charge." What the hell was Edward thinking?

"What the hell are you thinking? It's my first real mission, so you should be in charge. Putting me in charge is setting us up for failure!" I crossed my arms across my chest and staring him down, I mean down at him.

"We're just teaching you the way teacher taught us! We have faith in you Raven!" If suits of armor had facial expressions, Al would have a sweet smile on his face right now, and imagining that, I just couldn't say no.

"Alright fine, what do you want me to do?" I was fighting back a smile.

"I want you to find the room where they do all the radio broadcasts on, and make sure the mic is on, Al and I will do the rest." he didn't have time to go more in detail, because Cornello was coming this way. The boys made a left turn, and I went right- we all transmuted walls to buy time.

I opened up 3 doors before I found it. I shut the door behind me, and began my search for the mic switch. It was on the floor under the desk, and flipped it on.I didn't hear anything from outside, so I sat on top of the desk, waiting for the bastard to rear his ugly bald head. The brothers must have lost him, because I heard hurried footsteps coming my way. The door was snatched open by the false priest.

"You think you're so smart don't you, figuring out what I was up to?" he was really pissed off, but I really didn't know what he wanted. Fame, fortune?

"What are your plans?" I said in a sarcatic tone.

"You know what I want! To play these fools into thinking that if they serve the church, that they will be saved! If they think that, they will fight to the death for me without a second thought. Think about it, mindless followers fighting for me, and they don't even ask questions!" he laughter was silenced by a mob forming outside the church. I started laughing then, and showed him the switch.

"You'd better face your dedicated followers Cornello, they have questions." I couldn't help but grin at this point. He looked scared, but I didn't care. All I could focus on was the stone.

"Now, I'll make sure they don't kill you if you hand over the stone." my hand was out, waiting. Cornello was shaking. I pulled my knife from my boot, and put it to his throat.

"Look, I don't want to do this, but you just need to hand over the stone." I wasn't going to kill him, just scare him, and if need be, rough him up a bit. He took off his ring and gave it to me, but before I dropped in my pocket, the stone broke appart and disappeard. My mouth fell open.

"What are you trying to pull, old man?" I grabbed him by his collar, and balled and automail fist.

"Please, I'm useless without the stone! I don't know why it broke! Please spare me!" I threw him aside, being blinded by anger. I could tell that he really had nothing to do with this, but I couldn't help being mad at him.

"Fine, I'll spare you, but you're facing your people and telling them the truth. It's the least you can do." he didn't move, so I puched him in the head.

"I said NOW!"

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me anymore!" he sounded like a little kid.

* * *

"What happened Raven?" Alphonse ran up to me, hoping for good news. I didn't want to break his heart, but I couln't lie to him either.

"Sorry Al.." I showed him the empty gold band, and his head fell. Edward came over, saw my face, and knew what the outcome was.

"It's alright Frosty, it's not like we haven't been through this before." Ed and Roy's nickname for me always made me feel better, and I was jst glad the he wasn't mad.

"You did a pretty good job for your first mission too, congrats." The short blonde beamed at me, which made me smile.

"So guys, where are we going now?" I was really excited to get to the next place.

"Well, while you were playing with Cornello, I got a call from Mustang. The Fuhrer has requested your presence back in central. After you get done with that, meet us in a mining town; here's your tickets for the train, and good luck." before I could answer, the boys were walking away from me.

_"Great."_

To be honest, I really didn't want to go back to central, I felt like I was being left out of an awesome adventure- not to mention that I have to meet up with the corrupt leader of the military, by myself. This just sounds so _great.__  
_

* * *

**A/n: I'm posting this right after the other so that we can just be done with Liore and that mess. I regret not putting it all in one chapter, but I wanted t keep the cliffhanger thing going :P What does the Fuhrer want with our heroine? Find out next time. Enjoy life,**

**-Owl**


	10. Safe Embrace

Riding a train alone really sucks. I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Ed's snoring, and talking to Al about where we were going. A sigh escaped my lips at the thought. I hadn't eaten either, I was really nervous about what Bradley had to say to me.. At least the scenery was nice; it was autum, so the leaves were changing. The wide open space painted with reds, yellows, and oranges, it was beautiful. It was a nice desrtaction, seeing as I've read the notes the guys gave me three times. I pulled out my dream journal, and wrote about what I saw when we were at the church- I was still thinking about it. _Annebelle. _That's my real name. I much prefer my new one, but it's good to know. I really couldn't concentrate- I felt someone watching me. I looked over, and I was a little girl, when my dark eyes met her blue ones, she looked away. I shugged it off, she probably just wondered what I was doing by myself. I started doodling when someone tapped my shoulder, when I looked up, it was the same little girl. She looked a littler nervous, propably because I forgot to wipe my 'get lost' look off my face. She was playing with her hands and looking down at the floor. The little girl looked so little in my bare compartment. I got up, and kneeled in front of her, putting on my warmest smile.

"Hey there! What's your name?" for some reason I knew exactly how to treat little kids, and yet, as my almost empty memory serves, I've never talked to a little kid. She acted like she didn't want to answer at first, but she took a deep breath and started.

"Isabella.. Are you.. the Cold Shoulder Alchemist?" how would she know? It's only been a day since Liore..

"I sure am! How do you know that?"

"My auntie called and told us all about how you helped save Liore." She gave me a smal smile.

"To be honest, I had a whole lot of help from my big brothers- the Elrics." I would never take credit for that.

"Well.. I just wanted to meet you.. I want to be a state alchemist one day, and you're the only girl state alchemist!" was I really?

"Aww, you're sweet!" I put my hand on her head.

"What would make you think that you can't be a state alchemist just because you're a girl?"

"My daddy says that girls shouldn't be in the military. Mommy says he's just old fashioned.." I could tell she was a daddy's girl.

"How about you bring your daddy over so we can have a chat about that." someone I didn't know at the base when I first started said the same thing- but Riza and I showed him what what women of the military cold really do. I couldn't help grinning at the recent memory. Isabella's father had to be an old military veteran. He sat down across from me, wearing a look of disbelief. Isabella ran over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Look daddy! I told you! She's amazing isn't she?" it was cute how her eyes lit up. Her father on the other hand did not looked pleased.

* * *

I ended up giving the old timer a good piece of my mind, and told him if he thought he could take me to stop by central. I gave Bella a autograph after she begged half the way there and told her she could come visit anytime she wanted. Looks like he'll take me up on that offer too, doesn't think I have what it takes. I spent the rest of the ride with Mrs. Whitt and Bella. She wasn't as iggnorant as her husband, but she did keep thanking me for the whole Liore thing when I asked her not to. They actually lived in central and gave me their address.

* * *

I got in at around 1, so I hurried to my dorm to change. I had to talk to the Fuhrer, I thought about pretending I was sick, but Hawkeye knew I was here, and she would shoot me. When the phone started ringing, I thought about letting the answering machine get it, but I had a feeling it was Roy or Hawkeye.

"Hello..?"

"Welcome home, Frosty" a familiar deep voice greeted me.

"Hey Colonel, how's everyone?"

"Everyone's doing good, they can't wait to see you." I knew he'd say that. They'd probably want to have a nice welcome home party.

"I'm sure they can't. Oh, is Riza around?"

"She right here, hang on.." I waited, and then a stern yet femine voice picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey Riza. Are you busy?"

"Well, I'm making sure that Roy does his work, but he could use a break. What do you need?" She was just like a mom or sister.

"Don't laugh, but I have to see Brad- I mean the Fuhrer today, and I can't do anything with my hair.. can you help me?" I laughed at myself.

"Sure I can, I'll be right over." I could tell she was stifling a giggle. After she hung up, I jumped on the couch. I needed to rest a little. I was woken up from a nap by light taps on the door. I looked out the peep hole and saw blonde, so I opened up. She had a bag in her hands, so I was scared.. I was taken to the bathroom without a hello, or anything.

* * *

She tried lots of different styles until we decided on a regular braid. It suited me, even though this was totally Ed's thing. She even taught me how.

"You should have been Raven Elric." Even Hawkeye saw it.

"Tell me about it.." she had already made me dress in my heavy uniform, and made sure that everything was perfect. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Riza was very confused.

"Compare this to how I normally look." I normally put my hair in a low pony tail, black leather pants, my combat boots, and a ice blue tank top. I didn't bother covering up my automail like Ed- I can't stand layered clothing when it's not below zero. 'Tis why I hate this uniform.

"Can we just go now before I die of heat exhaustion?" I was already uncomfortable..

"Let's go." she was laughing again, which was weird while she was in uniform.

* * *

I sat outside Bradley office, tapping my foot. I couldn't take much more of this.

"The Fuhrer will see you now." his secretary was a thin women with a high pitched voice- very annoying. I walked into the office, and there were book lining all the walls, I could sit in here for days and have plenty to do.

"Hello there Ms. Mustang. Have a seat." there it was again, that fake smile. It really got under my skin. I did as he asked, and sat in a comfortable leather chair in front of his desk, which was surprising organized.

"So, Sir, why did you call me in today?" I could feel my hands skaking.

"I would first like to congadulate you on your success in Liore."

"With all respect, it was more of a failure.." He laughed, and just went on.

"You are to keep an eye on the Elrics, and report any information that they find in their journey. If they find anything about you know what," I knew exactly what he was talking about. Whatever his undercover cause was.

"Let me know immediately. Also, watch Mustang and his group too, just to be safe." I didn't like his orders, but I had to follow them. I stood up and saluted him.

"Yes sir. Is that all?"

"Yes, I do believe that is all for now, rest before you have to catch your train." How did he know I was catching a train later? I just shookk my head, smiled and walked out.

* * *

Roy wanted to see me before I left; I can't say I didn't feel the same. I changed back into my regular clothes, and walked there. The door was open, so I just walked right on in. I forgot how big the house was. He does have parties, so you kinda need a nice house. When Roy walked around the corner something happened. The house looked different, but I didn't know why.

"You're late again, and you're behind on you're house work!" he was screaming at me. I cowered in fear.

"I'm sorry, I got off late today, I'll get to work right now!" He grabbed me, and formed a fist. I screamed, and could feel the tears fall down my face.

"Raven, what's the matter with you?" the house was back to normal again, but I was still on the floor crying.

"You.. you were going to.. hit me.." I choked through sobs. When I closed my eyes, I felt a strong, protective pair of arms around me, I snuggled into the embrace- it made me feel safe again.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry about the train scene being so long, I just wanted to add that. And what the hell happened at Roy's? You'll just have wait until next time! Stay tuned. Enjoy life,**

**-Owl**

**P.s. there's a poll about this story on my profile as of 10-3-13,****so you can give me a hint on what you want to see in this story :D (I'll close the poll on 11-1-13) **


	11. Missed Opportunity

I stopped crying, and realized that Roy was holding me. I freaked out, and shoved him away. I wanted to process what happened, and how we got to that point.

"Hey, Colonel, I'll uhh.. see you before I catch my train tomorrow, okay?" a weak smile crept across my face.

"Are you sure, you look sick. Maybe you should stay the night so I can keep an eye on you." he was staring at me, with the most serious look on his face, and I knew I would have to make up a really good excuse not to stay, and fast.

"No, really I'm fine." I tried to stand up, but my knees were too weak. Great, we're back to square one. He's never going to let me leave now.

"C'mon, I'll help you to your room." instead of letting me try to walk, he picked me up into the new bride position. It was really awkward but he wouldn't budge. Roy put me down on the bed I used to sleep on, and left the room, closing the door behind him. It was weird, what happened when I walked in the house; it was like a was in a different dimension. Roy looked the same, but he was angry, and dressed differently. He was yelling at me about being late, and grabbed me. I fell to the ground, braced for impact, but instead of getting hit, he hugged me instead. When I opened my eyes, I was back where I was before.

_"Was it a memory? If it was, then what was Roy doing there? Am I really from this place, or am I from a whole nother planet?" _

So many thoughts were rushing through my head, but I had to catch my train early in the morning, so I needed to sleep.

* * *

Until today I never realized how **_awful _**it was to work in the office. I should be out with the boys, but they called and told me and told me to meet them at the train station here in East City* tomorrow. So I was stuck with Mustang all day, because he was still worried about me. I will say that he does have a nice office. I wasn't allowed out of his site, so I just messed around. Riza would come in to check on us, threaten to shoot Roy if he didn't do his work, asked if I needed anything, and left. I asked for a stack of blank paper, and a small tube. She got me what I asked for, but had no idea why I needed them. We were here for over 3 hours, and I already finished all the books that were interesting, so I decided that I was going to shoot spit balls at the Colonel. I shot three before he noticed. When he looked up, I shot another and hit him in the nose.

"Frosty, T'm really trying to work, could you not do that?" he pinched the bridge of his nose. I offered to help, but Hawkeye wouldn't let me. I just laughed at shook my head, and shot another.

"That's it!" he pulled on his glove with the transmutation circle, and set my stack of paper on fire. He's such a kill joy. The office door opened again.

"Sir, we need you out here." by the look on her face, I would say this is an emergency. Mustang and Riza left the room, and I slowly followed.

_"They probably don't need me getting in the way.." _

"Hey, what's going on?" I was shushed by people I didn't know, and they continued their rushed conversation.

"They want us to release their leader from prison. "

"Typical. Is the General really on board?"

"We're trying to verify that right now, but it's likely."

I had no idea what was going on, so I went to find the Colonel, he would fill me in. I made my way through the base until I found everyone.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist is on board." Roy grinned.

* * *

Turns out that I missed even more; I was starting to feel like Winry, I hope we get to see her soon.. The train had just arrived.

"Hey, Fullmetal." Ed's only respone to roy was to glare at him.

"Hello, Colonel." Al obviously the more mature one.

"I wouldn't have helped if I knew this was your district!" I had no idea why they hated each other so much, but we'd all just have to go with it. I was a little caught off gaurd when a large man with a busted up automail arm stepped off the train.

"Please, step back, Colonel." Riza acting as a bodyguard.

"I'll take care of this."

"Nope! I will!" Without even thinking, I ran in front of everyone, and froze the man in place. I was sick of missing out, so I wanted complete the capture.

"Sorry for stealing the spot light, _Colonel._"I grinned. I usually don't do things like that, but I had so much energy, I needed to let it out. I looked at the man I had half frozen.

"Sorry for freezing you like that, but you caused a lot of trouble." Roy looked a little pissed that I took that from him, but he made me stay with him all fucking day, so he'll get over it.

"Who the hell are you, little girl?" the huge man snarled at me.

"My name is Raven Mustang, The Cold Should Alchemist. Thanks for asking." I couldn't help but smile. Someone would finally know my name, I wouldn't just be the girl who hangs out with the Elrics that no one cares about. I walked over to my big brothers.

"Sorry I missed that, it looked like a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you were here, you could've gotten shot." Al was always like this.

"Whatever you say, _mom. _Now, lets go grab a bite and plan where we go next."

"Great! I'm starving!" This was the perfect oppurtuntiy to make a short joke.

"I'm sure you are; doing all that can wear out a little guy such as yourself." I grin tugged on the corners of my mouth.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?" he ran at me, fist curled, and knocked me down.

"Bring it on, small fry!" saying that we were making a scene was an understatment.

* * *

***I know I said central in the last chapter, but I forgot it was east city. please excuse that* Guess who's back? I wanted to end on a lighter note this time, because next chapter will be long and sad. ALL ABOARD FOR A FEEL TRIP.. (and this was a bit uneventful) But anyway, that's that. Until next time. Enjoy life,**

**-Owl**


	12. Mr Kennedy

***WARNING* THIS CHAPTER HAS RAPE IN IT. You've been fairly warned. Don't forget to review. **

The guys told me that we get to stay in East City, so I got that day off. Shopping, cooking, training, and automail tuneups. Yes, that's a day off. I made a cup of hot chocolate, and went to sleep.

_I was worried. I had already been late home once this week, but now I'm really late and have a low test score. I don't think my body could take much more of this. I already had a limp, and could barely see out of my right eye. I opened the front door and looked around, the house seemed empty. I pulled my shoes off, turned the corner, and Mr. Kennedy was sitting in his favorite chair. _

_"Good evening, Mr. Kennedy." I said in a sweet voice, bowing my head even if he couldn't see. _

_"You're late! Where were you? Where is your math test?" he didn't even turn around. _

_"It's right here.. and there was some traffic today.." looking down at the single sheet of paper in my hand, and started shaking._

_"Come over here." I was sanding in front of the fireplace, facing the man whom I've been living with the past 4 years. He snathced the test from my hand, stood up, and struck me. _

_"You're worthless, you know that?" his cold, dark eyes pierceing my skull. I only nodded, not trusting my voice. He grabbed ahold of me, and whispered in my ear._

_"You will make up for this disgrace right now." his hot breath on my neck made me jump. It smelled of alcohol Mr. Kennedy started unbuttoning my blouse. _

_"Please.. don't.." my voice was faded and weak. I was struck once more, my left cheek stinging._

_"Don't you dare protest, you've brought this upon yourself." his voice raised only slightly, as he undid the last button. He pulled off his shirt and started planting kisses on my neck and chest. I was frozen, if I moved, I might have my eye blackened again. _

_"Take off your skirt." he breathed in between kisses. I did as he told me, as he covered me with rough, meaningless kisses. He pulled away, and removed the rest of his clothing, and forcefully removed the rest of mine. He shoved me down on the floor, straddling me. The dark eyes looking down on me were full of lust. I whimpered as he entered me, he didn't give me any time to adjust to him, as he picked up the pace, entering and exiting as fast as he could. I couldn't even scream, my voice was lost. The pain was almost too much, but I made it to the climax. He pulled out, stood up, and kicked me in the stomach._

_"Clean yourself up, you filthy whore." I gathered my clothes, and walked to my room, crying. This wasn't the first time it has happened, but it was just as awful as the first time. Being violated, for no reason, by a married man, who is supposed to be taking care of you. I wanted to tell Mrs. Kennedy, but if I did, he would have me killed._

I woke up screaming, and crying. That man, Mr. Kennedy looked just like Roy... I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye ever again. So, that's where I lived before this, in a beautful home, full of abuse. It was still dark out, so I sat on the couch, drank hot chocolate and didn't move for the rest of the night.

* * *

I flinched when I heard a knock on the door.

"Frosty, You awake?" Edward's voice came through my door. I couldn't let Ed and Al see me like this.

"Just a second!" I ran into my room, grabbed some clothes, and ran into the bathroom. There were dark circles under my eyes, and I looked like I had just seen a ghost. I got dressed, washed my face, and ran back to the couch.

"You have a key, just come in." stuggling to keep my voice leveled. They busted in with a few bags, and a happy air around them.

"We thought we'd bring you breakfast before we started the day." Al sweet, warm voice echoed form inside the cold armor.

"Hey, Raven, are you okay?" Ed was obviously worried about the way I looked.

"What are talking about, I'm just fine." my voice cracked, and my smile was too weak to be believable.

"Whatever you say, now eat." he looked away from me, trying to to pry. We ate in silence for a half an hour.

"Well, we're going to meet with the Colonel today, you coming with us?" I knew that they wanted me to, but I don't know if I could.

"Umm, is this a mandatory meeting?" I was shaking, and twiddling my thumbs.

"No, but you should hear this." they were trying to read me, but I couldn't let that happen. They still didn't know that my real name is Annebelle Kennedy, no idea what happened when I first woke up, and they sure as hell don't know about the dreams I've been having. I'll just have to deal with it.

* * *

"You know you owe me for the other day Colonel." Ed had a glint in his eye, and a evil grin on his lips.

"Alright fine, what do you want?" Mustang pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes.

"Straight to the point, good. We need to know more about bio alchemy. Is there a expert around here, or a section in a library?" I was excited about bio alchemy; I didn't know anything about it, and I hoped we could get out if here soon.. I couldn't look at Roy without flinching or wanting cry. He was looking through his files and pulled one out.

"We actually have a expert here in the city. He got his certification two years ago when he created a chimera that could talk."

"A chimera? capable of human speech?" Ed's eyes grew wide with awe.

"Yes. I wasn't in charge at the time, so I never saw it. According to this file, it only said one thing. _I want to die._" I couldn't believe it, that sounded awful.

"Shortly after, it refused to eat, and eventually died."

* * *

**A/n: That was a really depressing chapter. Sorry about that.. Th next chapter, we will vist more of Raven's dark past, so look forward to that. Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE don't forget to review and tell me what you thought. Until next time, Enjoy life;**

**-Owl**


	13. Family

This Shou Tucker guy must be loaded, looking at his house. Roy rang the door bell. When it opened, a large white dog came running out, knocked Ed down, and stayed there.

"Nina, I thought I told you to lock the dog up." a short man with glasses looked down at a cute little girl.

"GET OFF OF ME, MUTT!" the rage was evident on the older Elric's face, but the dog looked very happy. We all laughed at them. Mr. Tucker showed us all inside, and into what seemed to be a study. All the walls were lined with older looking tomes, it took everything I had not to start picking random books and start reading. Anything to distract me from my thoughts right now..

"Edward, Raven, and Alphonse want to know more about bio alchemy." Roy's voice made my head snap in his direction.

"I figured that's why you lot come. So, if I'm going to share my secrets, first, you have to tell me yours." Tucker was very creepy, but we had to comply.

"I'll go first." I just wanted to get this over with.

"My name is Raven Mustang. That was the name I was given when I arrived here in Amestris. No one knows where I came from, because I had lost all my memories, we believe that I might have entered through the gate. The Colonel found me in an alley with both my left limbs missing not too long ago. When I got them back, I had a complete understanding of alchemy, and I don't want to toot my own horn, but I was quite good at it. I have recovered some memories, and my true name is Annebelle Kennedy, I lived with a noble family in a place called England. I know this may sound a little strange, but it's true." that's the first time I've said any of this outload. I obviously left out key parts, but I may have to spill those later. Shou looked very intrigued, but didn't say a word.

"I ask that you keep this a secret, everyone just thinks she is my niece who suffered a horrible train accident, losing her family and left limbs, and we'd like to keep it that way.

* * *

After we finished our introductions, Mr. Tucker began to lead us to his lab. It was dark, and filled with the sounds of different animal, or most likely chimera cries. Chills were running through my spine. I was thankful we didn't stay for long, the file room was brighter and I didn't make me want to puke.

"Well, I have to get back to work. Enjoy yourselfs." with that, Mustang swept out of the room. The guys already had their eye glued to files they had pulled off the shelf. It's amazing that they could block out everything around them and just read, I just roamed the room, taking everything in. I stopped mid step because I felt a tug on my shirt, when I turned around, I saw the little girl from earlier.

"Hi! Do you want to play?" I bent down on my knees so I was eye to eye with her.

"Sure, why not? It's a nice day." What can I say? I was pretty good with kids.

"What's your name?" she asked me, while petting her dog.

"My name is Raven, but my friends call me Frosty. You can call me whatever you want." I really didn't mind what she called me.

"Can I call you big sister?" her face twisted in different emotions that I couldn't read.

"Sure! I don't mind." I didn't want her to see it, but for some reason when she called me that, my eyes would start to tear up.

* * *

Nina, Alexander and I played outside for about an hour or so. It felt nice to just relax for a change.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" The guys must have been looking for me.

"I'm just playing with Nina. Why don't you join us?" Al didn't have to asked twice. He picked Nina up and put her on his shoulders.

"Are you the big brother?" Nina asked Al.

"No! I'm the big brother!" oh boy.. here we go.

"Big brother," she pointed at Alphonse.

"Little sister," she pointed at me

"And youngest brother!" Ed lost it then.

"I'M THE OLDEST! SERIOUSLY!" Nina almost fell off of Al's shoulders she was laughing so hard, we all were laughing. Well, except Edward.

_Hours Later..._

"Goodbye Mr. Tucker! Thanks for letting us come over!"

"You three are welcome any time, Nina and I would love to see you again."

* * *

I had a dreamless sleep last night, so I wasn't on edge. Edward, Alphonse, and I walked to the Tucker residence even though it was raining. The military guards let us through, and Ed knocked on the door.

"Mr. Tucker, it's us! Are you home?" he twisted the door knob, to find that it was unlocked. The house was dark, and for some reason I really didn't want to go in.

"Mr. Tucker! Is everything alright?" the guys were shouting as we walked through the dark house. We went to the lab, and the door stood ajar.I stepped forward to open the door. After my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw blood all over the floor. Three bodys lay side by side, with blood pooling around them. There was a dark haired boy with his back turned, until I came closer.

"Annie! You're back!" The boy had hair that framed his face and striking blue eyes. He also has blood all over his face, and on his teeth.

"What did you do?" my voice came out in a growl.

"Don't you see? I ate their hearts so I can love you even more, and you will only love me!" he was smiling at me, with a pround look on his face. When I examined the bodies more closely, I saw a family. My family. The rage was slowly spreading, until I had to let it out. I grabbed the boy, and started beating him. I continued until he had blood coming from his mouth and nose. He was also missing teeth.

"Annie, I just wanted you to love me.." the boy looked up at me, tears in his eyes. I punched him again. I closed my eyes, trying not to cry.

"Raven stop! You'll kill him!" I was being shook. When I opened my eyes, it wasn't the boy in front of me, it was Shou Tucker. I put him down and stepped back, looking around. I saw a creature with a white coat, and brown hair on it's head.

"What.. did.. you do to.. daddy?" the voice sounded other worldly. It didn't take me long to put the pieces together in my head. That thing was Nina and Alexander. The chimera from years ago was his wife. I looked back at Tucker.

"You're disgusting. Do you have any idea what you've done?" I was surprised at how loud that came out.

"I'm a scientist. I'm not any different form your friends." he was laughing at me, but I had enough.

"You've taken Nina for granted. You don't know what I've lost, what they've lost. And you go and do that? You don't deserve to live!" I was still screaming. I went over to Nina.

"I'm sorry Nina. We can't change you back, but one day I will find a way. You can live with me, and I'll protect you." I kissed her on the head. I was sick to my stomach, I couldn't let Shou live for one more second. I reached into my boot, and pulled out my knife.

"Raven, NO! Just calm down." Ed moved towrds me, trying to comfort me, but I pointed the blade in his direction.

"Stay back! I have to do this." I was serious about what I was about to do. I walked over to Shou, and looked at him.

"I'll see you in Hell." I stabbed him right in his heart, and watched the blood pour from the wound. I cleaned the blade off on his shirt, and returned it to it's place. I couldn't stay here anymore, or I might continue to stab his lifeless body. The guys tried to stop me, but I brushed them off. I really needed to be alone.

* * *

**A/n: Raven really lost her cool.. QUESTION TIME: We're at the cross roads my dear readers. What should happen next? A.) Things calm down and get a little fluffy/romantic B.) Things continue to go wrong, and Raven picks a fight with everyone or C.) Someone give me an amazing idea, and go with that. I hope you enjoyed. Until next time. Enjoy life,**

**-Owl**


	14. Throwing Punches

I knew I couldn't last long here. I'm losing my mind, and I refuse to stay here and hurt the people who have done nothing but help me when they didn't have to.

"Raven! Please wait!" I turned around and say the boys I ran away from.

"Don't come anywhere me! I don't want to hurt you!" I shifted into attack position to let them know I was serious.

"Just listen to us, will you?" Ed screamed at me, taking a step forward.

"NO! You listen to me! I'll turn myself into the Colonel in the morning, so just forget about me and go home." I backed away again, not wanting them to get any closer.

"You don't have to do that! Please just listen to Ed." Al's small voice pleaded with me. I shook my head, I couldn't believe that they didn't want to hurt me. Without thinking, I punched Ed in the face, knocking him backwards. Before I could do anything else, he grabbed me by my wrist, and threw me to the ground. Alphonse came over, picked me up, and slapped me.

"What part of listen do you not understand! Do you really think we would hurt you?" Al was really mad, and that was really uncommon. He sat me down on the ground, then joined me.

"I can't speak for Ed, but I know that you wouldn't kill someone in cold blood in front of their daughter. Now, as for the murder, I covered it up. Don't think that I condone it, but you have some explaining to do, and we can't get answers while you're in jail." His steel gaze held mine and wouldn't let me look away. I opened my mouth the speak, but he held up his hand.

"I'm sure the Colonel would like to hear this too, so this can wait until the morning. For now, I want you to apologize to Ed, and then we can get you cleaned up." We both looked over at the blonde in the shadows. His golden eyes were burning a hole in my skull.. Then what I did settled in. I did feel bad for attacking without valid reason..

"I'm really sorry for hitting you, Edward..." I didn't even blink, but he didn't buy it. He actually looked more mad than before. I glanced over at Al, looking for help, but he just looked over at Ed. I reluctantly got to my feet, and cautiously made my way over to the sulking blonde. When I was close enough, I reached out, and got knocked to the ground. My automail hand found its way to my left cheek and held it.

"There, now we're even. Let's go." I looked up, and the fullmetal alchemist had already turned the corner. Alphonse laughed, and helped me off of the ground. Even though I was sure that my jaw was out-of-place, I couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

The boys took me back to their dorm so they could keep an eye on me. I didn't blame them, and it made me feel better. I don't know what would happen if I was left alone. After I got out of the shower, I realized that I don't have a change of clothes.

"Uhh.. Edward, Alphonse.. I don't have any clean clothes.." I looked down at the clothes that I took off, and they were covered in Shou Tucker's blood...

"Hang on! We'll find you something!" The brothers shouted in unison. I readjusted my towel, and went into the living room. That bathroom was tiny, and for some reason the walls were painted green.. It was making me sick. I've never really gotten a good look around, so I was going to. The dorms must all be exactly the same, because I knew where everything was. The guys were making a mess in Ed's room, probably looking for something that would fit me. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of me in Edwards clothes.. It was just too much. I walked back into the front room, and noticed Edward's red coat. I slipped it on over my towel, and looked at myself in the hallway mirror. The sleeves were too short and it could be longer, but I wouldn't mind having a coat like this. It's so comfy..

"Hey! What are you doing with my coat?" I looked over to find a heated blonde staring at me. I could feel the blush covering my whole face.

"I just waned to feel like the hero of the people for a sec.. That's all.. I'm sorry." I looked down at my toes and folded the coat up. Al's laugh filled the room. I looked back up, and he could barley stand.

"I'll just put it back.. Stop laughing at me!" I stomped my foot like a little kid, after all, I did feel like one. I put the coat on the coffee table and sat on the couch.

"So, did you find anything? Or are all the clothes in there too small?" I smirked, turning the attention back to Ed.

"What are you implying?" The little blonde was back on the defensive.

"Just that I don't want to be walking around in something that's three sizes too small." it took everything I had not to laugh at his face.

"Who are you calling little?!" he shouted as he pounced on me, punching me in the face.

"Brother! Calm down! Raven is a girl! And in case you've forgotten, she only has on a towel!" At Alphonse's words, Edward stopped, blushed, and moved as fast as he could to Al's side.

"Ssss- Sorry.." he turned around so that we couldn't see him. I rubbed the spot where he hit me with his automail hand.. It really hurt! Edward got a blue blanket and a black sheet and transmuted them. When the flash cleared, I could see a black pair of pants and a blue tank top. I hurried over and grabbed them.

"Thanks!" it was amazing the things that can be done with alchemy. I ran into the bathroom and changed.

* * *

So, where am I going to sleep?" I asked after I froze the towel and hid it.

"Well, since I don't need it, you can sleep in my bed!" was just too nice.

"I could sleep on the couch, I am a guest after all. I probably won't be able to sleep anyways, so at least you can be in your room." I looked at my feet, not wanting to look into their eyes, remembering what happened..

"You too can argure if you want, I'm beat." Ed waved as he slammed the door. I just sat on the couch and pulled the blanket over me.

"Goodnight Al."

"I don't sleep, remember?" the armor shifted, like he wanted something.

"Do you want to talk? Because I really don't want to sleep tonight." I moved over to make room for him.

"Can I ask you a question" I could swear my heart stopped for a minute. I thought all questions would be asked in Roy's office in the morning. I shook my head, and waited.

"Do you have a crush on brother?" I calmed down, and was able to laugh.

"What makes you ask that?" I couldn't help laughing.

"Well, the way you acted earlier, you seemed like you really liked brother." he titled his head, the glow where his eyes were supposed to be locked onto me.

"I think of you both as brothers. Ed is adorable, but I could never think of him as something more than maybe one day a close friend."

* * *

**A/n: I've been feeling a bit fluffy lately, so there was no action in this chapter. If that bothers you, let me know. I have no clue how the next chapter is going to go, becuase they're are so many ways it could go. So, if you have an idea that you'd like to see, tell me in a review. :D Until next time, Enjoy life,**

**-Owl**


	15. Cat's Out of the Bag

**A/n: This would have been up sooner, but my dog just died, so I couldn't bring myself to write. It was really sad, and if you've ever lost a pet that's been around for all your life, you know how it feels.. So, without further delay, here it is. **

Al and I stayed up all night getting to know each other better. We talked for hours, and had to leave the dorm quite a few times so we didn't wake up Ed. I was having so much fun that I didn't realize it was already morning.

"Wow, look what time it is.."

"Oh! I should be making breakfast! Brother will be up soon!" the suit of armor jumped up and ran into the small kitchen. I stretched, yawned, and joined him. Maybe I should cook.. After all, they have been really nice to me, and I'm nothing but trouble.

"Hey, Al? Maybe I should cook. It's the least I can do. I'll even clean up after!" It's been a long time since I've cooked anything, but I really miss it.

"No way! You haven't eaten or slept. I want you to lay down and relax until it's time to eat. Okay?" I understand what he's trying to do, but I really want to.

"Just let me do it will you? I've been through worse." I won't deny that I really am tired, and a little hungry, but I have memories now, and I really have been through _way _worse. Alphonse just looked at me, and didn't speak. I shoved him out, and got to work. I looked through the cabinets, and found a few things; eggs, bread and some spices. French toast it is..

"Hey, does Edward like french toast?" I didn't want to make anything that he didn't like, it would defeat the purpose of what I was trying to do.

"Yea, he'll eat pretty much anything, as long as it doesn't have milk in it." We both laughed at his complete disgust with milk, and I got back to work.

"Well, I'm glad because you guys don't have anything else..." He nodded and went to Ed's room. I got out a few platters, and started making the toast.

"Annabelle, where's my coffee?" A gruff, tired voice come from behind me. I stated shaking, because I forgot, and that's not something I'm ever supposed to forget.

"Coffee will be ready in a few minutes!" I really hoped that my answer would be good enough. He walked over, and put his face two inches away from mine.

"Dammit, you worthless slut! I thought I made it clear that my coffee would be ready when I got up!" His face was red, and his breath smelled of alcohol. I was so scared..

"I'm sorry! Please Mr. Kennedy! It wont happen again!" I could barely stand, and I was shaking from head to toe. I closed my eyes, and braced for impact.

"Raven! What are you talking about? You're gonna burn the house down!" I opened my eyes and saw the Elrics, they were staring at me. I turned off the burner and threw out the eggs. Ed was standing next to me. _  
_

"What's wrong?" His voice was scratchy, he didn't get a chance to get a drink, and his face serious. My vision kept flashing back and forth to him and Mr. Kennedy. I down to the floor, I couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry sir! It won't happen again! Please, your coffee will be ready shortly!" I could feel tears streaming down my face, and I couldn't stop shaking. I was so scared that I could have passed out.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I looked up, and it was only the short blonde this time. He helped me up, but I couldn't answer, my voice was lost.

"Who is Mr. Kennedy and why does he have you so scared?" He raised an eyebrow, but I just shook my head. I walked back into the living room trying to dry my face off. I didn't want to talk about it right now; I had to in an hour or so, and one time dealing with my past is enough. I don't know if I can take any more.

"You look like shit Frosty. Did Al keep you up all night?" His eyes darted between me and Alphonse, but I just shook my head. I went back to the kitchen to fix him a plate.

"No, he just stayed with me so I didn't have to be by myself. I was afraid to go to sleep last night. You know, nightmares."

* * *

It was a dark rainy day, very fitting. I felt just like the sky looked. I was glad that we walked - I hate long car rides. At least no one felt like they had to speak. I really didn't want to have a conversation. The military base looked like a prison in this weather. I followed the brothers into the back.

"There you three are, the Colonel has been waiting for you." Hawkeye was always so professional. I let everyone walk in front of me, and I was dragging my feet. I know I was just prolonging the inevitable, but I couldn't help it. I usually just walked into Mustang's office like I owned the place, but after I regained my memories, I couldn't even look him in the face.

"Come in." Roy's small, weak voice could hardly be heard from the other side of the door. Edward opened the door, walking in side by side with Alphonse. I didn't move; I thought about running away, going back to my dorm. My rational thoughts kicked in and told me that I belonged to the military now, so I couldn't do anything. Besides, I was on thin ice and I had nowhere to go. I snaked into the room, and sat on the couch close to the door. The three males turned to look at me, but I just faked a smile. I just wanted nothing more than to get this over with-if we don't hurry I might get sick.

"So," I could feel Roy's dark eyes on me. "Mind telling me why you're all here?" he yawned. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was glad Ed cut me off.

"Raven has some things that she hasn't told us. We think that you should hear it too." I gulped, knowing that all eyes were on me.

* * *

I was so glad to be out of there. The Elrics went to the library, so I stayed behind at the office. I still didn't say anything about Mr. Kennedy, I really couldn't bring myself to do so. Edward asked me about it before they left, but I couldn't answer. I know I should have, and I want to be honest with them, but I just couldn't tell them everything. I was following Riza around, helping her out with work.

"Raven, Why aren't you in the Colonel's office? Are you two fighting?" Hawkeye turned to look at me.

"I just don't want to be around him right now.." Her gaze was intimidating, but I had to hold it anyway, if I didn't, she'd know I was lying.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" I didn't really like the way she was questioning me, but I knew it was because she wanted to help. I wasn't sure if I could fully trust this women yet, so I avoided the question.

"Speaking of the Colonel, shouldn't you be checking on him? He'll think that you've forgotten about him and slack off." She almost dropped her stack of paper work; she must have really forgotten to check on him. She nodded, whipping around to run the other way.

I waited until I couldn't hear that sound of her heels on the marble floors. Knowing him, he probably was napping. I didn't look at him very much this morning, but I did see that he looked like he hadn't slept. He's going to get Riza's cold gun pressed up against his temple again. I couldn't help but to laugh at the thought. My stomach growled loudly, I looked down at it remembering that I still hadn't eaten anything in more than 24 hours. I really didn't want to wander around alone, but I couldn't take the hunger anymore. The walk to the other building was gloomy - the rain had just gotten worse. I didn't bother to pull my hood up. I liked the way the rain felt on my face. The cafeteria was warm, and buzzing with conversation. I hurried through the line, getting chicken tenders and tator tots. I sat at a small table by the window. I hoped Riza wasn't too mad at me for using the Colonel as an escape from her questions, but I had to.

"Hey Fuery! How many fingers am I holding up?" I looked up from my tray to see a large man I didn't know and Fuery with his hands full. I thought Havoc went with him to lunch, but the smoker was nowhere to be found. I couldn't stand bullies, and these are adults! Looking closer, I saw that it was food he was carrying, enough for Mustang's unit. I knew that this would be embarrassing for him, but I had to step in.

"Hey asshole," I shouted from my table. I got up to join the scene that was happening not far from where I was sitting.

"Leave him alone. You know better, and you're not that funny. So, why don't you be an adult and give him his glasses back. You see his hands are full." I was hoping that this guy would give me a reason to hit him.

"What are you going to do about it girly? Are you going to tell your uncle on me?" his ugly mug was really starting to piss me off, so I just slugged him with my automail arm, knocking the glasses out of his hands. Judging by the cracking sound, I may have broken his jaw. I caught the glasses just in time, and put them on Fuery's face. He looked shocked, seeing as we've only exchanged a 'Hello' every time we cross paths.

"Hey, sorry to step in like that, but I really couldn't sit there and let that happen." I smiled genuinely at him.

"It's alright, I really appreciate it. Oh! The Colonel wanted me to tell you that he's like to see you in his office." he adjusted himself. _Dammit! _I already answered his questions! What does he want with me now?

* * *

**A/n: That was that. Not really exciting, but hey, the secrets out! Well not all of them, but she's off to a good start. The next chapter should be more exciting. And before I forget, I was thinking that maybe I should add a bit of romance in this; not a whole lot but maybe a little. What do you think? If I work hard enough on it, romance might not be that bad. But until next time, enjoy life,**

**-Owl**


	16. The Chase Is On

After waving to Fuery, I took a deep breath; I really didn't want to go back in there, but it's too late now.

"Come in." The Colonel sounded more alert and awake than he did this morning. Riza must have been in there. I opened the door slowly, I wasn't too eager to have those two staring at me. I poked my head in, and there was Hawkeye in her normal spot, with her freshly polished gun against Roy's temple. When she saw me, she swiftly returned it to its holster on her right hip and smiled at me. I tried to smile back, but it felt as if string were tied to the corners of my mouth, and someone was puling them as hard as they could. I was frozen again, looking at the colonel. It took everything I had to keep the weak grip I still held on reality.

"Lt, you're dismissed," She saluted and opened the door wide enough so that she could get around me. I almost fell over, and I was still gawking at the older man in the throne like chair near the window. His obsidian eyes met my dark brown ones, and then did something I would have never expected. A grin pulled on his mouth, but not just any grin. The grin that makes every women in town swoon. I felt my eyes get bigger around, and that made amusement dance in the black orbs.

"Well, are you going to come in, or stand there?" his voice snapped me out of my trance, making me blink multiple times. I decided that it was best to just shake my head and sit down. I settled in the chair twiddling my thumbs waiting for him to speak, for what felt like forever. His grin just sat in place, and for some reason I felt my face getting hotter by the second. I jumped at the sound of another knock on the door.

"Hughes?" his grin faded into a relaxed expression. The door opened and revealed a dark-haired man with glasses and a beard walked in with a huge smile plastered on his face. I calmed down a bit, and the warmth in my face subsided. He looked me over, and sat down in the chair beside me.

"Raven, this is Lt Colonel Maes Hughes." A genuine smile appeared on his face and we both looked over.

"So Roy, This is the beautiful and skilled niece I've heard so much about! Why haven't we met before?" he looked at me when he said the last part, and what I assumed was a blush crept back across my face.

"Well, I.. uh.." I really wasn't sure how to answer that question, seeing as Roy never talked about him, and I had only heard of him from the boys.

"She's been very busy lately. Now, Raven, the Lt. Colonel and I are very good friends. When he heard about your situation, he offered to let you stay with him and his family." I was stunned at those words. I couldn't believe what I was hearing - a stranger was letting me stay with his family. I was speechless yet again. That seemed to be a normal for me now. All I could do was smile, and mean it for the first time in a long time.

"Well, what do you say?" this time is was Hughes that spoke.

"Elicia would love someone to play with!" I thought about that too. I didn't know how old she was, but I wasn't sure if I should be around someone who could defend themselves in my current state, but I went with it anyway.

"How old is she?" I was still smiling, but it was starting to fade. Roy looked like he was in pain. I was confused as to why, but shook it off. Maes reached into his pocket, pulled out a picture and put it 2 inches from my face.

"She's 3! I'm soo proud of her! Isn't she cute?" He then pulled the picture away to stare at it himself while he made goo-goo eyes.

"She is very cute." Now that I think about it, Maes reminds me of my father when my little sister was born. He was more subtle, but he was still the same way..

"And this is my wife, Gracia." another wallet sized picture was in front of me, but this time it was a beautiful women with green eyes.

"You have a lovely family sir." I tried to stay formal, only because Roy was watching.

"Please, call me by my name. You're Roy's family, so no need to be so formal." I could tell that Hughes was a kind man, and I hoped to get to know him. All I could do was smile, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'll come and get you around 7:30 when I get off work. Is that alright?" The smile he had when he came in was in the same spot, and it was just a genuine.

"That's fine." I couldn't help but to be happy. I just wanted to get up and hug the family man in front of me. He then smiled and left the room. I waited until I could no longer hear his heavy footsteps, and got up to leave.

"Hey, wait a minute. I have something for you." I turned back around and he was looking in his many drawers. He pulled out a small slender box, with a Ice blue bow on top. I opened it, and found a knife. The hilt was the same color as the bow, and the blade could cut a piece of hair in half.

"The Lt. wanted to get you a hand gun, but the Elrics told me about the switchblade you keep in your boot, and that it was getting old. The sheath can be attached to the inside to either one of your boots. I thought that would be a good idea." the lady killing grin returned to his face, and I tried to ignore it.

"This is really great. Thank you!" I didn't know what else to say. I knew that he cared, but gifts aren't necessary.

"Think nothing of it. Now, have a good day." he looked back down at his paper work, and I left, hiding my smile until I was out of his site.

* * *

Before I went home, I went down to the market stalls and picked up a few things. I wanted to make Roy and new pair of ignition gloves. I got the special fabric in 10 different colors, ink, thread and a small white box. I couldn't teach myself to sew in a few hours, so transmutation was the next best thing. Running over to the shelf after dumping my things on the couch, I pulled out all the books that Roy left me borrow, and flipped through until I found the familiar transmutation circle. I quickly copied it down and put everything together.

"I hope this works.." talking to myself was the only way I could keep my head sometimes. I put my hands on the table, and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I pleasantly surprised by what I found. Two individual gloves, the perfect size, black with red transmutation circles. I was very pleased and put the gloves in the box. I wasn't sure whether he'd like the new color but it was worth a try. Besides, the white was getting a little boring.

_4:31pm _

Hmm.. I might be able to whip up something to eat for the Edward.. I'm sure he and Al are still at the library, and he probably hasn't eaten since breakfast. Roy said he was getting off early today, so maybe I'll see him on his way home. I hope I didn't look like I didn't look like a silly teenage girl(Even though I am). I grabbed my military jacket, and looked at myself in my full mirror to make sure I didn't look as nervous as I felt..

"My hair is as good as it's going to.. here goes nothing."

* * *

The rain let up let up, and the sun was starting to shyly peep through the clouds. I couldn't help but to smile; things might _actually_ be getting better. I instinctively put my hand over the small box in my hidden pocket, my hand was shaking, so I just shoved it in the outside one. The stew I hurried on was steaming in my hand, and I was tempted to try some, but resisted. From what I've heard, Mrs. Hughes is an excellent cook, so I plan to eat my fill there.

_5:43pm _

I snapped my watch shut and picked up the pace. At the rate, I'll never make it in time. The streets were quiet, not very many people were around, and most of them were going the opposite direction, but for some reason I felt like someone was following me. I was jogging now, not wanting any trouble, and wanting to get this to Ed while it was still hot. I walked another whole block, but the stranger was still following me. I couldn't take the feeling anymore, so I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What do you want?" I snarled through me teeth, after slowly turning to face my pursuer. He was a tan, muscular man with a large scar on his forehead.

"Are you the Cold Shoulder Alchemist, niece of The Flame Alchemist?" though I couldn't see his eyes, I could feel the harshness of his gaze. I didn't want to answer - my brain was screaming at me to run, but I stood my ground. I've done enough running.

"Yes I am. How do you know that?" I met his hidden eyes with the same intensity, hoping to throw him off, at least a little.

"I happened to see your pocket watch. Now, do you want to pray?"

"I haven't prayed in a long time. I highly doubt God would listen to anything I would have to say." I didn't like his question, but I needed to play it cool. The religious people here are a little nuts it seems..

"Very well then." he lunged at me, right hand forward. I barley got out of the way in time, and I lost my grip on the container of stew. Well, there that goes.. I didn't want to fight, not today. I wasn't at my best, I knew I would lose if this went on for any length of time. I needed to get away, so I ran into a nearby ally and put up a wall of ice, and lifted myself onto an abandoned building beside me. He realized what I was doing almost immediately, and ran at my pace on the ground below. I was running out of options, so I pulled out my new knife, and held it in my flesh hand. I stopped, and the stranger followed suit.

"Why are you doing this?" I shouted as loud as I could.

"I am killing state alchemists in the name of God." He was serious.

"So, there were others before me? And you are also targeting my uncle?" I was worried about Roy. Sure, he was good at what he does, but a man this large should be able to keep up with me. He was fast, and strong. Not something I want to go up against right now.

"Yes is the answer to both questions."

"Well, I cannot let you harm him. You'll have to get through me." I have no idea why I said that, but I knew I would follow it through. I cared about Roy, and I would do anything I could to keep him safe. I jumped down, trying to drive my knife into his head, but he moved, and I got him in the left shoulder. I drove it in as far as I could before jumping back. The chase is on.

* * *

**A/n: That's what I have for right now. This chapter was kinda hard to write because I had so many different scenarios ideas, but went with this one. I'm getting busy again, so that doesn't make it any better.. I think I'm going to change the name of the story to 'Thanks for the Memories'. It makes more sense to me, and Dream Walker doesn't really fit. I hope this gets you pumped up for the next one. Who knows, Raven may actually be able to defeat Scar. (But Ed's not getting anything to eat, that's for sure. :P) Well, that it for now. Until next time, enjoy life.**

**-Owl **


	17. Unpleasent Surprise

He clenched his shoulder, his expression unreadable. Probably didn't think I would bite back. I couldn't help but grin, even though this may be my final battle. His blood was flowing down his fingers, but he let go, and came at me again. My head was throbbing, and I couldn't think straight, but I knew I had to fight. If this man was going after state alchemists, then the three people I care most about are next. I can't let that happen while I'm still breathing.

"If you're after state alchemists, why are you using alchemy?" I breathed, still trying to dodge his attacks. He only answered with a low grunt.

"It's a bit hypocritical if you ask me." taunting him made me feel better, even though I'm struggling not to get my head taken off.

I had to admit, he had me cornered, so I need to change that. I ran under his arm, slashing his torso on the way. I didn't stop until I was on top of the building across for our fight. Just like before, he was right with my on the ground, but this time, he was blowing up the buildings. Trying to get me down no doubt. I wasn't sure if I wanted the military involved, because Roy might show up and that was the last thing I needed right now. I doubt my aerial attack would work again, so I pulled out my trusty switch blade in my automail hand. I threw it as hard as I could, and it hit him in the right arm. Bullseye! My best bet now would be to just wait it out, until he loses enough blood to become weak, but that could take a while, and I may not have that long. My pace is starting to slow, and my limbs were becoming more heavy with every step I took. My boots were starting to feel cement blocks, and I really wish I was bare foot. I tripped and fell off the building. I could heard foot soldiers getting closer, and guns being drawn. I closed my eyes, and waited to splatter on the asphalt. Instead, I landed on hard, cold metal. I could feel blood flowing down my leg, I must have been cut by something on the way down. I opened my eyes, and I was on top of a car. I felt like I had just gained 30 pounds, but I pulled myself up. This was still my fight, no matter how messed up I am. I almost fell onto my face getting to the ground, but I could still stand, so I could still fight. I know I might be stupid for this, but I will fight until I die or really can't go on. I walk/limped over to my opponent, and drew my new knife once again.

"I'm not finished with you yet." I felt like an ancient warrior fighting for what they believe in, and willing to give up their lives to prove their devotion.

"No! Step away from him Raven. He's a very dangerous man. Scar has killed more state alchemists." I didn't even have to turn around to know it was my 'uncle'.

"Don't you think I know that? It doesn't matter. This is my fight. If you interfere, I will have no choice but to fight you as well, uncle." stunned gasps came from all around me. I'm sure no one lower from Roy has ever made a threat like that before. More than once anyway.

"You are my opponent. We will fight to the death here and now!" with my blade in my flesh hand, I was ready.

"I see you fight with honor for the ones you love. For that, God will have mercy on your tained soul. We will fight hand to hand." he tore my switchblade from his wound, and held it simialr to the way I did.

Now that we're even, now it's only a matter of time until the best fighter will be the last standing.

"Hold your fire until you have a clear shot." Roy was still determined to help. Fine. If I made it out of this, I'll just have to kick his ass.

We charged at each other at the same time, equal power in our blows. I felt like he was in my head, it was like he knew how and where I was going to strike when. There was no way I could win like this. I tried to sweep him, but he dodged. He then used the opening to make a blow to my stomach. I closed my eyes, accepting my fate, but the pain never came. Maybe it was because my whole body hurt, and I would feel it soon. I waited a minute, and I still felt the same. I opened my eyes, and was horrified at what I saw. Roy was on the ground in front of me, holding his stomach. Blood was staining his sleeves, but for some reason he was smiling.

"Why the hell did you do that? I was fine on my own!" I was screaming, not holding back how scared I was.

"With the way you were going, he was going to kill you, and I couldn't let that happen." He was still smiling at me, but I could tell he wanted to scream out in pain.

"Idiot! You're not supossed to risk your life for me! You have dreams, and people who care about you! You have to live dammit!" I was on the ground next to him, taking my jacket off to use it for stopping the blood. I could feel tears starting to stream down my face.

"Please hang on! You can make it! You're a war vet! Please, please don't die on me.. I don't know if I can take anymore.." he put his hand on my head, and just smiled even wider.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." his eyes closed, and he passed out on me. I held him there, crying my eyes out, for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

**A/n: Would you believe that the first time I wrote this, Raven died at the hands of Scar? Crazy I know. I just wanted to finish this part up. Well, I hate to admit this, but I really don't know what's in store for next time, so we'll learn together. Until next time, enjoy life. ****  
**

**-0wl**


End file.
